Les aventures du Gilbird Voyageur
by Zephyy
Summary: Inspiré de la fic "Les aventures du Hibird voyageur" de Metempsychosis-chan  que je conseil à toute les personnes qui ne connaissent pas , les perso d'Hetalia utilise ce pauvre Gilbird pour communiquer entre eux...   Ce qui donne parfois de ces trucs..
1. France & Angleterre

Titre : Les aventure du Gilbird Voyageur

Genres : Fic à chapitre, si je puis dire, délire, romance indirecte...

Personnages : Hem... Beaucoup?

Pairing : Hem... De tout?

Rating : R+

Résumé : Inspiré de la fic "Les aventures du Hibird voyageur" de Metempsychosis-chan (que je conseil à toute les personnes qui ne connaissent pas), les perso d'Hetalia utilise ce pauvre Gilbird pour communiquer entre eux... _

Auteur : It's me

* * *

><p>Cher Froggie,<p>

Je te prierais de ne plus laisser TES vêtements dans MA maison à chaque fois que tu viens chez moi, en particulier tes sous-vêtements.

Merci,

Angleterre.

PS: Ramène tes fesses ici tout de suite pour les récupérer sinon je les brûle!

Mon chéri,

Promis, j'arrive sur le champ, attends-moi!

A tout de suite,

France.

PS: Ne dois-je récupérer que mes vêtements?~

* * *

><p>Hem, alors voila le premier... _ Je crois que je me suis bien démerdé quand même... Je remercie (encore une fois) Metempsychosis-chan de me laisser utiliser son idée! THANKS YOU!<p> 


	2. Espagne & Romano

Titre : Les aventure du Gilbird Voyageur

Genres : Fic à chapitre, si je puis dire, délire, romance indirecte...

Personnages : Hem... Beaucoup?

Pairing : Hem... De tout?

Rating : R+

Résumé : Inspiré de la fic "Les aventures du Hibird voyageur" de Metempsychosis-chan (que je conseil à toute les personnes qui ne connaissent pas), les perso d'Hetalia utilise ce pauvre Gilbird pour communiquer entre eux... _

Auteur : It's me

* * *

><p>Mon petit Lovi~<p>

Où es-tu? Je viens de me réveiller et tu n'es pas là! Tu étais toujours là quand je me réveillait avant, alors pourquoi? Tu as quelqu'un d'autre?

Pourquoi tu me fais ça?

Espagne.

* * *

><p>Espèce de crétin<p>

Je suis dans la salle de bain! J'avais besoin d'une douche.

Imbécile!

Romano.

PS:N'essaye même pas de me rejoindre pervers!

* * *

><p>Oui je sais, c'est pourris -_-<p>

Un ptite revews quand même? XP


	3. Russie & Amérique

Titre : Les aventure du Gilbird Voyageur

Genres : Fic à chapitre, si je puis dire, délire, romance indirecte...

Personnages : Hem... Beaucoup?

Pairing : Hem... De tout?

Rating : R+

Résumé : Inspiré de la fic "Les aventures du Hibird voyageur" de Metempsychosis-chan (que je conseil à toute les personnes qui ne connaissent pas), les perso d'Hetalia utilise ce pauvre Gilbird pour communiquer entre eux... _

Auteur : It's me

* * *

><p>Cher ami capitaliste,<p>

Je te prierais de bien vouloir lever le boycott de ma cher vodka dans ton pays.

Aimablement,

Russie.

PS: Kolkolkolkolkol**(1)**

* * *

><p>Cher ami communiste,<p>

Je n'accèderais à ta requête que lorsque tu arrêteras d'interdire mes délicieux hamburger chez toi.

Amicalement,

Amérique.

PS: Si tu crois que tu me fais peur avec ton rire ridicule...

* * *

><p>(1) Oui, parce que un Russie sans son Kolkol, c'est pas un vrai Russie ^^<p>

Voila, le 3ème, avouez que ça va quand même vite ^^ Par contre, je risque d'être peut être à cours d'idée à un moment. Alors, si il y a un duo que vous voulez voir (ou même un trio) ou alors un thème spécial, dites-le moi, j'essaierais de vous le sortir ^^


	4. Italie & Allemagne

_**Titre : Les aventure du Gilbird Voyageur**_

_**Genres : Fic à chapitre, si je puis dire, délire, romance indirecte...**_

_**Personnages : Hem... Beaucoup?**_

_**Pairing : Hem... De tout?**_

_**Rating : R+**_

_**Résumé : Inspiré de la fic "Les aventures du Hibird voyageur" de Metempsychosis-chan (que je conseil à toute les personnes qui ne connaissent pas), les perso d'Hetalia utilise ce pauvre Gilbird pour communiquer entre eux... _**_

_**Auteur : It's me**_

* * *

><p>Doitsu,<p>

C'est terrible! Je voulais te rendre service et je suis allé envahir Egypte! Mais... Mais... Mias, je me suis fait capturer!

Sauve-moi!

Italie.

PS: N'oublie pas les pasta hein?

* * *

><p>Cher Italie,<p>

Je te remercie de faire cela pour moi, ça me fais très plaisir, mais la prochaine fois, fais en sorte de ne pas te faire avoir.

J'arrive tout de suite,

Allemagne.

* * *

><p>Fiou... C'est dur de faire un truc potable avec eux, j'ai pas l'habitude! Kia!<p>

Reviews kia! Et je ferais les lettres que vous voulez kia!


	5. France & Japon

_**Titre : Les aventure du Gilbird Voyageur**_

_**Genres : Fic à chapitre, si je puis dire, délire, romance indirecte...**_

_**Personnages : Hem... Beaucoup?**_

_**Pairing : Hem... De tout?**_

_**Rating : R+**_

_**Résumé : Inspiré de la fic "Les aventures du Hibird voyageur" de Metempsychosis-chan (que je conseil à toute les personnes qui ne connaissent pas), les perso d'Hetalia utilise ce pauvre Gilbird pour communiquer entre eux... _**_

_**Auteur : It's me**_

* * *

><p>Cher France-san,<p>

Hier, en écoutant une conversation entre América-san et Russie-san, j'ai entendu parler du "Frenchkiss diplomatique". Pouvez-vous m'expliquer de quoi il s'agit?

Merci beaucoup,

Japon.

PS: N'oubliez pas le contract sur le nucélaire s'il vous plait.

* * *

><p>Mon cher Japon,<p>

Le "Frenchkiss diplomatique" est apparu durant la guerre froide. Il est utilisé surtout en Russie et sert à conclure un contrat ou une alliance sauf qu'au lieu de se serrer la main, on s'embrasse sur la bouche.

J'espère t'avoir aidé, France.

PS: Devons-nous utiliser le frenchkiss diplomatique pour notre contrat?

* * *

><p>Oui, j'ai osé faire ce couple... Mais peut-on appeler ça un couple kia?<p> 


	6. Italie & Romano

_**Titre : Les aventure du Gilbird Voyageur**_

_**Genres : Fic à chapitre, si je puis dire, délire, romance indirecte...**_

_**Personnages : Hem... Beaucoup?**_

_**Pairing : Hem... De tout?**_

_**Rating : R+**_

_**Résumé : Inspiré de la fic "Les aventures du Hibird voyageur" de Metempsychosis-chan (que je conseil à toute les personnes qui ne connaissent pas), les perso d'Hetalia utilise ce pauvre Gilbird pour communiquer entre eux... _**_

_**Auteur : It's me**_

* * *

><p>Cher grand frère,<p>

Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Doistu. C'est vrai, il est très gentil tu sais? Il me fait des pasta tous les soirs!

Veeeee~

Italie.

* * *

><p>Cher crétin de frère,<p>

Jamais, tu m'entends?, jamais je ne laisserais ce sale bouffeur de patate avec toi! Ce n'est qu'un enfoiré de premier ordre!

Fous-moi la paix,

Romano.

PS: Crétin! C'est pas parce qu'il te donne des pasta qu'il est gentil! Imbécile!

* * *

><p>Voila, après un certain moment d'absence je reviens... Avec un truc pas très... Pas très bien réussie je trouve...<p>

Mais bon, reviews quand même hein!


	7. Biélorussie & Russie?

_**T_itre _: Les aventure du Gilbird Voyageur**_

_**Genres : Fic à chapitre, si je puis dire, délire, romance indirecte...**_

_**Personnages : Hem... Beaucoup?**_

_**Pairing : Hem... De tout?**_

_**Rating : R+**_

_**Résumé : Inspiré de la fic "Les aventures du Hibird voyageur" de Metempsychosis-chan (que je conseil à toute les personnes qui ne connaissent pas), les perso d'Hetalia utilise ce pauvre Gilbird pour communiquer entre eux... _**_

_**Auteur : It's me**_

* * *

><p>Cher grand-frère,<p>

Pourquoi tu me fuis comme ça? Je ne veux pourtant que ton bonheur! Je ne veux que t'appartenir et te servir!

ÉPOUSE-MOI!

Biélorussie.

PS: S'il te plait, n'ignore pas cette lettre comme toutes les autres!


End file.
